


Well geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change.

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: "It’s too hot." “Well geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change.” “If you think I don’t feel anything for you, then you’re more stupid than I thought." Prompts to work into one fic. Ta-da!





	Well geez, if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go and change.

The little fan in the corner of the room was doing nothing.

The fan on the roof was doing nothing.

Aelin was sweating through her clothes, just a tank and a loose skirt. She would rather be in her underwear, maybe even nothing at all, but given the present company that wasn’t an option.

Aedion had invited his friend Rowan over but then promptly left to go get lunch for everybody. Lysandra with him. Meaning they were probably making out somewhere with the air conditioning on.

So Aelin was at their dingy little apartment, about to pass out from the heat with Rowan.

If Aelin wanted to talk about passing out from being too hot… holy gods, Rowan was a prime candidate. His body looked like it had been carved from marble and he definitely took the time to make sure looked after it. Then there was the wicked tattoo that covered the entirety of his left arm and even enticingly licked at his neck. Aelin had a sneaking suspicion that the tattoos covered the left side of his torso too, but she had never been able to confirm her suspicions. Even today his simple grey tshirt gave nothing away. The kicker was that she was 99.9% sure that Rowan hated her. He hardly spoke to her, looked at her, Aelin had no idea what she had done to him to make him act this way.

“It’s too hot,” Aelin muttered. All she got was a grunt in response from Rowan. It was a lousy attempt at conversation, but still he could have made a little effort. They had been sitting in silence for a good half hour.

Aelin felt a bead of sweat gather on her forehead and roll away. The sensation made her shiver. She’d had enough. Underwear might be out of the question, but swimwear was not.

Without a glance at Rowan, Aelin disappeared into her bedroom, rifled through her draws and pulled out her high waisted red polka dot bikini. Then she stripped off her sweat soaked clothes with a sigh of relief and slipped on the bikini.

Aelin stepped out of her room, smiling at the relief of the lack of clothes and went to make her way back to her spot on the floor. That’s when she noticed Rowan staring at her from the chair that faced her doorway. Scowling was probably a better description.

Aelin’s temper was already on a short leash because of the heat. And she had had just about enough of Rowan’s stupid brooding face.

“Well geez,” Aelin said putting a hand on her hip, “if you don’t like what I’m wearing, I can go change.”

Aelin has no intention of doing such a thing.

Rowan just rolled his eyes and laid his head back. Aelin didn’t know why, maybe it was the heat or maybe she’d just had enough of Rowan being so damned unfriendly, but whatever it was her restraint snapped.

“Where do you get off Rowan? All this scowling and silence, what is it about me that you can’t stand? Why do you hate me?”

While she spoke Aelin stalked towards him, fists balled at her sides.

“I don’t hate you Aelin,” Rowan said from his chair, still looking at the ceiling.

“If it’s not hatred, what is it then? Deep seeded indifference?”

Rowan looked at her now, there was something she couldn’t read in his eyes. Then he stood and came to stand in front of her. He stood close enough that he could feel his heat but she didn’t back away. She glared up at him, a smouldering fire in her eyes.

But Rowan reached for her hand, gently stroking the top of her palm.

“If you think I don’t feel anything for you, then you’re more stupid than I thought.”

Aelin was stunned and watched as Rowan brought her hand to his lips for a whisper of a kiss. Aelin didn’t move, shock and confusion kept her rooted to the spot.

Then Rowan was gone.


End file.
